He Returns, and he's still simply one hell of a butler
by PyroDemonChild
Summary: Years have past since Ciel Phantomhive was the head of the family. Sebastian left him without a soul when he died of a freak accident. But did he really leave, or has he been keeping watch?
1. Chapter 1

Adela Phantomhive has lost everything, her mother, father, older brother, even her two pet dogs, all because of the mafia in London. They wanted the wealthy family's money. The money that had been accumulating since the beginning of the Phantomhive toy company which became the biggest known toy company around the world, thanks to her grandfather Ciel Phantomhive. The mafia saw the family as an easy target.

One stormy evening the family was in the parlor, Maria, Adela's mother was holding the little girl in her arms as her father and older brother played with the dogs on the floor. All seemed calm, until a crash was heard through the manor. Men broke down the door, and multiple windows. Suddenly men were flowing through the open door and windows. They found the family and surrounded them, Vincent, Adela's father stood up with his family behind him, protecting them as best he could. The men yelled at him, telling him to open the vault where his money was. Vincent refused, and without hesitation a men walked in front of the group and shot him through the heart. His eyes turned glassy as he fell to his knees. A drop of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. He uttered a single phrase before collapsing on the floor "I summon you to protect the Phantomhive family once again".

Maria grabbed the little boys hand and held the smaller girl in her arms before running out of the room in to the mass of confusing corridors. She ran with the group of men following her until she hit the children's room. She pushed the little boy into the room and handed him his little sister. She slammed the door shut, making sure the children were safe. The boy with tears rolling down his face, and a runny nose cried as he heard gun shots and what sounded like a thud. He might have been young but he knew what that thud was. He sat his sister down in her crib and stood guard. He knew he needed to protect her. What he didn't know was his impending doom. As soon as the door was closed, it was busted open by the men. They rushed in and surrounded the children, laughing as the little boy tried to act tough and intimidating. It didn't work, the men took out their guns and all shot him at once. The child's body was riddled with bullets.

All that was left was the little girl sitting in her crib crying as she watched her whole family be slaughtered. The men looked at her smiling, and laughing, knowing that they just had one more to deal with and then they could go back and get paid. But before they advanced onto the child a flash of black went past the crib and around the men. One by one the men fell to their knees, dying. The thing that killed them was either a silver fork or knife to the head. They kept dying until one was left. The shaking man looked around; the gun in his hand fell to the floor when he saw a dark shadow coming closer to him. "w-who are y-you?" The man stuttered as he walked back until he hit a wall. A calm, velvety voice came from the shadow uttering a soft answer to the man "I'm simply one hell of a butler". The shadow quickly advances on the man. Not even a scream was heard from the man. The only noise heard was a cry child sitting in her crib.


	2. Chapter 2 Give me The order and it will

_14 years later_

In camouflage of night, the small door to the manor opened and a dark figure stepped out wearing nothing but black. The barefooted figure ran out quickly in a black dress and a dark black cloak. The hood of the cloak fell as she ran, revealing a 16 year old Adela. Adela continued to run until she hit three objects in a row, sticking out from the ground. She fell to her knees in front of the objects. She lit the lantern that she carried with her and shined the light from the flame onto the stone. Each one read a member of her deceased family. She moved over to her mother's name and sat there crying

"_Oh mother, I'm so scared. I had that nightmare again. The men just came chasing me. No matter how much I ran they still kept up. Then I got so tired, and I tripped. They laughed at me, their smile and eyes just stared at me, laugh. Why were they laughing momma? Why did they take you but not me? Why was I left? How did I survive?" _ She sat there crying not knowing that something was watching her. A black crow with crimson eyes sat onto of her father's grave stone, just staring at her. It gave a giant caw making the girl jump. The bird took flight but left something behind. Adela reached and took the object in her hand. She brought it closer to the light. She revealed a necklace, a thick black ribbon with a charm on it. The charm was a five pointed star, with a spiked ring around it. She smiled to herself as she wrapped the simple choker around her neck. Not caring where it came from, just happy it came to her.

As the night crawled on, Adela slowly got to her feet and walked back to the manor, where her aunt was waiting for her in the kitchen. "_Adela, where have you been, I've been so worried!"_ Adela looked over at her aunt as she hung up the cloak near the door. _"I was just visiting my family, outback" _Her eyes were tired and puffy from crying. Her aunt looked at the young girl's tired face and nodded. _"I understand, now go upstairs and rest." _Adela walked out of the elaborate kitchen and into the main hall, and up the grand staircase. She walked down the corridors, into a room fit for a queen. Adela walked through the threshold and over to a closet. She grabbed a light nightgown, and turned walking behind her changing screen. She quickly got out of her dirty dress and into the nightgown. She walked away from the screen, lifting her hands up, behind her head as she tied up her long red hair. She looked up to see a slim, tall figure standing near the window. Adela jumped back hitting her head against the wall, falling unconscious. The tall man picked her up in his arms cradling her. He laid her down on her bed, and pulled the covers over her body.

The next morning, Adela woke to the smell of Earl Grey tea and scones. She looked over to see a tray with food and tea on her bed side table. She looked around to find who left it there. Suddenly the door started to open. Adela quickly laid back down pulling the covers over hoping the person would go away. A male voice rang around the room _"Now my lady, you know it isn't proper for nobility to stay in bed past 9 o'clock" _Adela slowly got up clinging to her pillow. She got up to see a tall thin man, with pale skin, crimson eyes, and straight black hair, like a raven's feathers. He wore a black suit with a tail coat. The Phantomhive family crest pinned to the collar of his tail coat. _"w-who are you" _The words uttered from her mouth. The man smiled sweetly over at her. _"I am your new butler. You aunt left a message for you explaining."_ He cleared his throat as he pulled out the letter from the pocket inside his coat.

_"Dear Adela, This might seem sudden, but I feel that since you're almost 17 years old, I should leave you. You are old enough to take care of yourself, and the job that was given to you at a young age. You see the Phantomhive family has been called the Queen's guard dog. We take care of the dirty work for her Majesty. It's been our job for generation. Since you are the last Phantomhive that comes from the direct line, it's your turn to take over both of the family businesses, the toy company and your duty to the Queen. To help you through you're challenges I've hired a good friend of mine. His name is Sebastian, and he will help and protect you as you do your duties. With all my love, your aunt." _

Adela stared at the man as he read. He set the paper down and bowed. _"I am your humble servant Sebastian Michaelis, I will do as you say, just give me the order, and it will be done." _ He looked up at the young girl with his crimson eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl slowly got out of bed and looked over at the man who was still standing there smiling. She gave him a slight smile "ok then, well I'll be down in a moment, I'm just gonna get dressed then I'll come to the study." He bowed slightly before turning and walking out. Adela walked over to a huge dark wood dresser. She slowly opened the door, her head still swimming from the idea of her being alone, with a very attractive butler, that is watching over and helping her. Trying to push the idea of him being so attractive out of her mind, she looked to find a deep crimson dress. She slipped it over her form, the length only coming to her knees. She looked over at the knee highs she normally wore, but didn't want the pain of putting them on. Besides she had someone waiting for her in the study, so why bother when there was business to get done. Instead, Adela slipped on some lace up boots with a slight heel. She lifted her long red hair above her head, and wrapped a black ribbon around it setting into a bun letting pieces fall around her face.

Once she finished getting ready, she headed for the door. Turning the knob, she stepped out and walked down the long corridor, Adela continued to walk until she hit a highly decorated wood door. She pushed the heavy door open, and walked into the huge room filled with books. And in the middle was a mahogany desk and a deep green chair behind it. Papers were scattered across the desk. And an ink well and pen were sitting at the right hand corner. But the most interesting this was the man standing next to the chair, waiting for the girl, with a small smile on his face.

**Sebastian's POV**

She was gorgeous, nothing like the other Phantomhive family members. She had the eyes of her grandfather. The bright blue color was stunning, contrasting with her unnatural looking red hair. She must have gotten that from her great great aunt. But what can I do, I'm her butler, nothing more. Besides I'm a demon she's human, which would never work. All this was going through Sebastian's head as she walked into the study. She got closer and closer to him, walking around the desk. He pulled the chair out for her. She smiled slightly and nodded at him "thank you Sebastian". He nodded "no need to thank me madam, just being one hell of a butler." He smiled as he thought, she is defiantly kinder then her grandfather, but she still has the same feelings of anger towards the people who killed her family. Just like him. Sebastian quickly walked in front of the desk and sat a file down in front of the young girl, as she looked at statistics from the past quarter, coming from the toy company. She sat the other papers down and reached for the file "What is this Sebastian?" The girl opened the file and started to read. "It's the first assignment her majesty has given you. It's about a new murderer roaming the streets of London. Her majesty wants you to help crack the case, for the safety of her citizens. Scotland Yard is afraid that it's a copycat, copying the murders from the Jack the Ripper case so many years ago." Adela looked through the file then threw it on the desk and stood up from her desk "well then Sebastian I guess we must head out, and start working on this case." She smiled as she walked around the desk. He nodded and looked at her as she started for the door. Thinking to himself, she is very excited that she gets to go out and work on this gruesome case, or any case it seems, maybe it's the fact that her aunt kept her indoors most of her life so she would never get hurt. He shrugged off the thought then followed his mistress out the door. He slipped the slight shawl over her shoulder. She grabbed her hat by herself and laid it on her head pulling the black fishnet veil over her eyes and nose. Sebastian put his top hat on and a coat over his body before walking out opening the door to the automobile for the young woman. He closed the door behind her and got in the driver's side. The man started the engine and drove off to the city of London.


End file.
